


Going Fishing

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally decides to join Jack at the lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Fishing

General Jack O’Neill, dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket, stepped into the elevator that would take him up to the surface.

“Hold please, Sir.”

Jack sighed and reluctantly pressed the hold button for the lift. Normally, he would be ecstatic to see Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, but on this Friday afternoon he just wanted to jump into his truck and get to the lake. He’d earned some quality fishing time.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“We’re off duty, Carter.” He looked her up and down. She also was dressed in civilian clothing, but in her case it was a knockout dress. “Date, tonight?” He pressed the button for the surface.

She looked a little sheepish. Pete seemed to be a sore subject with Jack, so she always hesitated to mention any plans with him. “Yes. I, uh, have plans with Pete.” And before she could stop herself she continued, “I’m calling off the engagement.”

Jack hit the emergency stop button. “What? Why? Has he hurt you?”

“No. No. It’s just, well something my father said to me. It got me thinking is all.”

Jack placed a comforting hand on her arm. “I’m sorry, Sam. I miss Jacob too. I didn’t realize he didn’t approve of Pete. But, I know he would have wanted your happiness above all else.”

She smiled up at him. “That’s just it. Pete was okay, and he didn’t hurt me, but he didn’t …” She trailed off. Jack was in a relationship with Kerry. He seemed happy and she wasn’t going to ruin things for him.

“Tell me.”

“Are you taking Kerry to the lake?”

Jack blinked at the abrupt change of subject. He briefly considered lying, and saying that he was, but he didn’t feel right lying to Carter.

“No. Kerry and I aren’t seeing each other any more.”

“Oh, Jack. I’m sorry.”

“No need for sorry, Carter. It was a mutual thing.” Well, maybe he wasn’t above a little fib. Kerry had surprised him with her decision the other day, but he couldn’t argue with her reasoning. He looked over at Carter, her head bowed with the sadness of her father’s recent passing. “Look, Carter. You know you’re always welcome. Maybe it will do you good to get away for a few days. Nothing more relaxing than a bit of fishing on a Minnesota lake.”

The elevator door opened and admitted Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal’c. Teal’c’s greeting was as formal yet endearing as ever. And Daniel merely nodded and said, “Hey guys.”

Sam noticed they both carried duffels. “Are you two going somewhere for the weekend?”

“Jack has finally talked me into going fishing,” Daniel answered.

“Danny, you’ll be amazed at the great fishing.”

Teal’c remained silent, but Sam detected his amusement, nonetheless. “One normally expects fish to be part of the equation, does one not, O’Neill?”

“Nah. Anyone can fish where there are fish.”

Sam giggled. Jack smiled to himself, pleased that he had at least cheered her up, however briefly.

“Are you joining us, Sam?” Daniel asked.

“Well, uh, I have something planned for tonight, but …”

“Surely we can delay our departure by one evening,” Teal’c suggested.

“But, I …”

“Sure we can, Carter. Besides, the lake is perfect this time of year.”

“You say that about the lake even when it is frozen over, Jack.”

“Well, then it’s perfect for hockey.”

Carter shook her head, but her friends were being very persuasive. She took one look at Jack’s puppy dog eyes and was sold. “Alright, I’d love to join you, if you’re sure it’s no trouble?”

“No trouble at all, Carter. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

They said their goodnights and Sam felt a little bit of the weight lift off her shoulders. She didn’t know if things would ever develop with Jack, but she knew that Pete wasn’t the right one for her. Breaking it off with him was the right thing to do. And spending the weekend with Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c was much better than sitting around her place moping.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LJ challenge for community gameofcards. Also fulfills the Canon Related Freestyle square on my fanbingo card :)


End file.
